


Wandering Hands

by missing_europe



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Gaze, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_europe/pseuds/missing_europe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there hasn't been enough porn about Cole and Cassie. So, I present you, porn. Totes female gaze. Guys, you can learn.</p><p>It's a long wait until season 2, so, enjoy, ladies :)</p><p>I decided against making this another chapter to my other story, although, it totally could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

The milky moonlight cast a silvery shadow through the darkened windows, bathing the bedroom in a surreal sheen of ghostly light. Cassie, having just woken up from a fervid dream, breathed heavily through laboured breaths as she studied Cole’s sleeping face. She never did get a chance to just drink in his features up close like this before. He looked tranquil. _And goddamn it, he’s gorgeous beyond her dreams._ And here they are, sleeping beside each other again, almost painfully platonically. _God, this is so frustrating._

Residual flashes of images from her naughty dream invaded her thoughts, and her breath hitched again as the blood pumped wildly once more through her chest. She saw Cole’s beautiful, intense eyes in her dreams, flooded with hot desire, inches from her face, boring into her soul, as they were… she bit down on her lips as she recalled the heady ecstasy of their dream state bodies punishing each other’s heatedly in cathartic release. It felt so real. 

But now that she is awake, all she could feel is the moist, pent up unreleased tension taunting her between her legs, and somehow her legs had managed to entangle themselves with his during her sleep. His muscular thigh was pressed up against her arousal, even though he didn’t seem to notice. _How can he not notice?_ It didn’t help that his sleeping arm was resting innocently on the curve of her waist, cupping her back towards him. This man is driving her crazy, even while asleep. She half expected him to be embarrassed if he woke up now in this position. _She’s in so much trouble._

Cole started to stir as he pulled Cassie closer to his body. He didn’t even seem to notice that he had pressed her breasts right up against his chest. A sleepy hum of satisfaction escaped from him and sent a low vibration between their connected bodies. His hand started to move up the side of Cassie’s body, stroking the smooth skin of her side, as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. _Is he even awake? Don’t think so._ Cassie leaned into his touch, and allowed her fingers to gently trace the strong line of his jaw. She longed to kiss him so badly, but she didn’t want to help herself to someone who was still asleep. Plus, she wanted him to take control the first time it was going to happen between them. She wanted _him_ to claim her and to lose himself in her. _She is so ready for him._

As if in response to her private thoughts, she felt the warm palm of his hand drift higher up her side and glide halfway onto the mound of her breast, the tips of his fingers still delicately tracing her sides. His thumb grazed light teasing strokes dangerously close to her now hardened nipples. She placed her own hand on top of his at that moment, willing him to give her more. It was then that Cole’s eyes fluttered open and met Cassie’s hot and heavy eyes looking right back at him. It didn’t take him long to clock what’s going on - he had plenty of practice going from sleeping to full alert in a split second back in 2043. A dominant masculine desire awoke within him right away, as Cassie’s grip bit down harder on his wandering hand. 

“Hi Cole…” Cassie breathed huskily. Her smile melted on her luscious lips as she parted them slightly to receive his kiss. Cole looked at her, half wild and half amused, but definitely not in the least bit hesitant about what’s going to happen. Cassie knew it too. “Fuck being a gentleman.” She breathed hotly, with a rapturous glint in her eyes. 

Cassie’s hand closed more firmly around Cole’s, inviting him to deepen his touch. He slowly squeezed and ground her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pressing his palm deeply into the curve of her breast to feel her softness, never taking his eyes away from hers. The fine line between pleasure and pain from his rough touch was euphoric, and her body became more alive as she started to writhe with his touch. _Watching her like this was something else. And boy, does he enjoy a good tease._ He watched her groan in satisfaction as she rode and ground her frustrated sex into his leg. _She wants it rough, he could see, but he’s going to drag this one out a little bit more._ But even he could not resist giving into her indefinitely. With his other hand, he cupped the side of her beautiful face and drew it closer to his. Gone was the gentle tentativeness of their earlier stolen kisses, as he bore his tongue deeply against hers and sucked her lips greedily with his lips and tongue. She has awoken an animal inside of him, but it was not an animal that he could not control.

He prised her clenched thigh off his leg and pressed it hard onto the bed, opening her up to receive his touch. He can see excitement in her eyes. _She wants to be dominated._ His hand stroked her inner thigh at the same time as it continued to hold her down and apart. He watched her breath become quicker and harder through the rise and fall of her perfect breasts, as he slowly worked his hand closer and closer to her inner most sanctum. He kissed her neck with gentle tugs of the teeth and lashes of the tongue as he allowed his thumb to trace at the edges of the burning mound between her legs. He closed his mouth around her nipples and teased it with his tongue and felt her moans. A small devious smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he thought he saw a flash of impatient anger in her eyes. _That’s where he wants her._

Cassie dug her fingers into the back of his neck as she filled her kiss for him with all her longing and even a demand for him to do more. _It would be cruel to make her wait longer._ With a deliberate move, Cole slid his hand over her warm, wet sex, letting her take in the heat of his palm for a moment before he slid his fingers slowly along her folds, enjoying the silky feel of her sweet moisture. Coated in her wet desire, his fingers glided easily up and down her opening and around her tight bud, which he drew out with teasing, gentle, and unhurried strokes with the soft flesh of his fingers, building up the pleasure growing inside of her. She could feel herself rising, but as if he could read her body, he kept slowing his touch just so, to keep her right there but not letting her go further… yet. _Oh, this infuriating man!_

He could probably undo her with just his hand, but he was dying to taste her and he wanted her to come on his tongue. He got up and stood at the end of the bed, leaving her gasping in a hot bewildered mess on the bed. Before she knew it, he grabbed her legs from behind her knees and yanked her right to the edge of the bed easily. He knelt down before her and buried his face between her legs as she sunk her hands into his hair. Cole ran the flat of his tongue up and down the length of her heavenly folds, to taste her and to feel her. He plunged his tongue slowly into her sweet opening, stroking her from the inside and awakening all the nerves of desire that gathered by the walls of her entrance. She used to think that she couldn’t come with penetration, but she’s now quickly learning that that’s because all the other guys she had been with were in a rush and were aiming for the cervix, doing it all wrong. With every sensual stroke of his tongue against her passage, Cassie climbed higher and higher, and could no longer control the moans that were getting louder. 

Cole groaned at the sweet taste of her sex, as he licked her in that precious place that had for so long evaded him. He wanted her to feel how hungry he had been to get close to her. _She is close now._ Reluctantly, he moved his tongue out of her, replacing with his fingers instead. _God, she is tight._ He stroked her expertly and passionately with the pressure she responded well to, as he licked her tight bud with flexible, fluid and unbroken strokes. He licked her clit harder and faster as she climbed towards her climax. Then, the pressure inside her exploded from between her legs and sent wave after wave of unworldly pleasure rippling through her body. Cole could feel her insides clench and release, clench and release around his fingers, which were still inside of her. He watched her with hunger and awe in his eyes. _Now it’s his turn._

Still intoxicated by her orgasm, Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and bottom, picked her up easily and placed her higher up on the bed. Kneeling between her legs, he parted hers wider with his knees and bent over her body, raising her arms up by her side to admire the view for a bit. He couldn’t help but give a satisfied smirk at what he saw. Cassie had quite a good view too, and she returned a coquettish smile. She drank in the outlines of his muscles on his strong chest and arms. The faint outline of his battle scars looked sexy in a rugged way and made her want him more. His engorged manhood stood thick and erect with eager anticipation. Cole saw her looking at his cock with her smile. He pinned her to the bed by her arms before leaning down to kiss her deeply. _She wanted to feel him inside of her now._ She slid her hand down her wet folds before wrapping her moistened fingers around his shaft and delicately rubbing around the sensitive edges of his crown. Cole’s breath hissed involuntarily as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. This already felt incredible. He needed to be inside her now.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her from bringing him to the point. He lowered his hips onto hers and let his fleshy tip slide up and down her folds and over her sensitive, just-came clit. _This is insane, it’s finally happening._ Looking into her gorgeous doe eyes that were already wet with tears of pleasure, Cole sank slowly into Cassie, fucking her slowly and smoothly, sinking in and pulling back ever so slowly inch after inch, taking his sweet time to bury himself to the hilt inside of her. Cassie had never felt such delicious pleasure before. She had never been fucked by someone who knew how to awaken every fibre of her sexual being before. She couldn’t believe that she was already coming all over again, this time all over his cock, and he’s only just got started. 

Seeing her become undone like that all over again, Cole pulled Cassie up from the bed while he was still buried inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his body as he lifted her up. She doesn’t know how he did it, but he managed to walk her over to the bay window and set her on the ledge without separating. She was so wet after coming twice already, Cole can finally let go of all the tease. He held her body tight against his as he slammed hard and deep into her repeatedly, grinding his pelvis against her clit each time and groaning loudly as the pleasure built inside of him. 

“I want to watch you come, Cole....” Sighed Cassie through her moans. As his breath quickened with the mounting pleasure, and the thrusts grew harder and faster, Cole looked Cassie deep in her eyes and she watched the moment of his climax and release. His eyes glistened over as he poured himself into her, and she wanted him to come inside of her so she wrapped her legs tighter around him. There were no words for what just happened between them as they held onto each other to catch their breath. But nothing had felt so right in the entirety of both of their lives, so they just looked adoringly at each other with satisfied, knowing smiles; knowing that this is one fuck that neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
